DAY OF DESTINY
by destinysmith
Summary: how the 10th aniversary show should have been! lets face it it sucked. CONTAINS MY OC DESTINY IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ NO FLAMES R&r CHAPTER 2 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sooooo I just wactched the Dr Who 10th aniversary special and I was like omg cold this have actualy been any more lame?! Like wtf is galifry thats not even canon who cares. And why was rose piper so totally aspie in it? (I hate her)

neways bitchez, heres my own verscion of how I think it should have been.

diclaimer i dont own any of the dr who characters (lol I wish I owned matt smith) except for Destiny Smith who is my OC.

**Chapter 1**

Destiny pouted at the camera and struck a pose with her hand on one hip

"come on baby, the camera loves you" said the cameraman. She had a reputaton in London for being the sassiest, hottest model on the scene with her long ebony hair, tiny waist and trademark pouty lips.

"yeah I bloody know" she replied sassily in her hot brittish accent.

The secretarty for the modelling shoot came in, she had on big hipster glasses and a long stripey scarf even thoguh it was summer. Destiny privately though that she looked like a retard but she didn't say it ebcause she was too profesional.

"Ecxsuse me, Miss Smith..." she said timdly

"It's MS actually" said Destiny and the cameraman smriked.

"Sorry um Ms Smith but your doctor is on the phone" said hipster-face.

"Oh my god are you sick?" asked the cameraman

"No" said Destiny and winked" But that doesn't mean I don't need a doctor sometimes". She smiled mysteriously and went to take the call.

"Hello sweetie" she breathed into the phone...

Twenty minutes later Destiny was speeding through the streets of London in her open top Lamburini. It was scarlet red to match her lipstick (she had one for each color because modelling paid pretty well).

She drove to Stonehenge which was a five minute drive from her shoot in Mabel Arch in London and got out of the car, her long black hair blowing in the wind.

Dr Who was there adjusting his bow tie.

"I like your bow tie" she said in a sultry voice.

"Bow ties are cool" he said. They both laughed because it was their in-joke together. "But not as cool as you". They snogged.

"Hey wanna go bang on the tardes console?" she asked with a wink. Dr Who laughed because he liked how she was always really direct and sassy.

They went into the tardes and Dr Who got out his sonic screwdriver. "You're a naughty boy" she said with a wink.

"I'm not a boy I'm a timelord."

"So? she giggled

"So i've learned a few tricks what with being alive for 400 years". He waved his sonic screwdriver and her clothes fell off.

"Oh sweetie" she said breathingly.

"Doint call me swetie," he said with a concerned frown in his chiseled features

"Why?"

"Because thats what my whore ex wife used to call me"

Destiny stood there in her underwear, striking a modelling pose with one hand on her hip. "You never told me why you guys split up"

His face darkened "Because she was an old fat whore" he said eventually, pain in his voice.

"Oh she sounds like a bitch"

"Also she killed me but it turned out I was a robot" he said and then to lighten the mood he smiled and adjusted his dickie bow. "Robots are cool."

He waved his sonic screwdriver again and her underwear came off. "Now lets get down to business before we save the world..."

They were banging on the tardes console when suddenly the room began to shake (and not from all the banging if you know what I mean XD). Destiny put her dress on and looked outside the window and saw that they were at least 100 feet up in the air.

Dr Who looked too. "What the FUCK?" he shouted. "Theres a fucking rope on my fucking tardes and were being pulled up in a helicopter"

"Never a dull moment" said Destiny and Dr Who smiled at her because she could always cracka joke even in terrible times.

"But seriosly" said Dr Who, "Who the fuck is trying to steal my tardes!"

He climed out of the tardes door still in his underwear and slipped.

"oh my bloody god!" shouted destiny but it was fine, he was hanging on by his fingertips.

The helicopter landed and Dr Who jumped out of the tardes. They were at st pauls museum in london and there were loads of soldiers there. Some tourist were also taking photos.

"Bloody tourists" said Destiny and the soldiers laughed even while they tried to keep a serious face. She was pretty sure she saw most of them checking out her ass (though she'd managed to change back into her dress that Dr Who had taken off with his sonic screwdriver).

Then everyone wentr quiet and a woman stepped out from behind the soldiers. She had frizzy blonde hair that was going grey and she was pretty chubby (to put it nicel) She also had a ton of wrinkles and Destiny thought she was probably at least fifty years old.

"Hello sweetie" said the old lady.

Destiny looked at Dr Who. "I thought you said only your ex wife called you that?" she asked him gasping. He looked embarassed.

"Um this is my ex wife" he said.

"What the FUCK?" ecxlaimed destiny.

"Hi Im River Song" said the old woman smirking.

"Oh shit" said Dr Who. "Awkward!" He said it in a sarcastic voice and made jaz hands.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**An - sooooo omg a xmas update! i just wactched the xmas special omg wtf i didnt get it but matt smith naked 33! why did matt smith have to get old and ugly and then turn into that other old ulgy guy?! then he was hot again but that stupid irish girl came in and i was like omg i hate her worse than river song i might actually leave this fanfom why the fuck ARE PPL sayin that old guy is cool?**

**but neways, i though nah it wouldnt be fair to all the ppl who are waiting on my story update. plus matt smiths dr who can live on in my 3! (and in other places lol ;))**

**sooooo i decided i would incorupate the xmas special into my fic and make it how it should have been! 333**

**ps thanks to everyone who reviewed nicely (i know Im awesome but its nice to hear sweeties!)**

**also GALLIFRY IS NOT CANON AND HIS NAME IS DR WHO LIKE ITS THE NAME OF THE SHOW seriously, you guys arent even proper fans DONT EVEN BOTHER**

"What the FUCK" exclamed Destiny, "She's like..."

"Dont say it," said Dr Who, putting his finger up. "Shes in charge of this whole place"

"Yeah but she's like..."

"OLD?" Riversong asked with a scowl on her face.

"Well...yeah" said Destiny, putting on hand on her hip in her trademark pose.

"I might be old but I also shagged Dr Who sweetie" said Riversong with a sleazy wink.

"IS THIS TRUE?" asked Destiny, cerstfallen. A single tear appeared in her perfectly made up eye.

"Well...um...yeah but I was married to her" said Dr Who looking ashamed.

"Well why did you marry her?" Destiny looked riversong up and down. "I mean she's old. I bet her tits are all saggy" The soldiers laughed again and RiverSong scowled at them and they stopped immediately looking scared.

"Well I had to because of wibbly wobbly wimey timey stuff...awkward!" said Dr Who doing his trademark jaz hands again.

"Oh no mister you don't get out of it that easily." said destiny pouting.

"Dont pout like that" he said

"WHY!" she yelled

"Because...you'll give me a time boner" he whispered with a wink. "Also" he said louder" I only shagged her when I was a robot because the silence made me or she would kill Winston Churhill".

Destiny pouted again. She was pretty used to Dr Who having weird reasons for stuff.

"Well I guess I trust you."

"Anyway, I divorced her when I wasn't a robot any more" said Dr Who. He put his arm around her. "Sorry River, I guess I moved on"

"Thats ok sweetie", River song said in a voice which made it pretty clear she wasnt ok with it at all. "We;ve got bigger things to worry about. Im the head of u.N.i.T now and we've got a problem with a painting."

"What the fuck?" said Dr WHo. "You kidnapped my tardes over a painting?"

"Its not just any painting, its of gallifry sweetie" said Riversong.

"Don't call him sweetie" said Destiny.

"Will there be fezes?" Said Dr Who. Everyone laughed.

"Oh you can't walk past a fezz can you?" said Destiny, because it was their in joke. River song looked confused and Destiny smiled at her sweetly. "Well river, I guess you don't know him as well as I do"

River looked pissed, but they went into st pauls museaum anyway.

_*****ST PAULS MUSEAUM*******_

They went into the museam and there was a big 3d painting. Destiny looked at it cueriously.

"Its really realistic" she gaspted. "It looks like an alien planet."

"Yeah it is" said River "Queen elizabeth said to give it to you and you would know all about it"

"Queen elizabeth the old one?" said Dr Who

"No queen elizabeth the young one from the 11th century" said River. "Her beauty was legenary."

Destiny gasped to herself. If she wasnt careful her secret would be found out. She played with her long silky black hair nervously.

"Why do you look so nervous sexy" said Dr Who.

"I thougt you only called your tardes that" she whispered with a wink.

"ENOUGH FLIRTING YOU TWO" River shouted. Weve got a bigger problem!"

Right at that moment a portal appeared in the air. Everyone looked shocked even Dr Who.

"I..." he clasped his head as thogh trying to remember something important "I remember this. Its...important"

"Destiny looked uncomfortable and carried on playing with her hair.

I"have to go through the portant" said Dr Who

"NO!" Destiny shouted but he carried on going through it anyway. "STOP YOU CANT FIND OUT..." she shouted but he was gone.

Dr Who landed on the ground in the middle of the forest. He got out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around then looked at it.

"Ah I'm in england in the 11th centrrury" he said to himself. "Well fuck."

Then he saw a guy riding a horse out of the tardes. "Alonzy" he yelled. The guy rode up to a woman who was sitting on the grass. She had long ebony hair and porcalain skin and she was wearing a crown and sitting with her hand on her hip in a familar sassy manner. Dr Who couldn't make out her face and he squinted to see better.

"Hi your magesty," said the guy on the horse. He got off the horse and sat down next to the beautiful woman. "Have you seen my tardes...?" he winked at her. "Its bigger on the inside".

"So...are you going to marry me yet?" the beautiful girl asked playfully.

"Oh shit" said Dr Who to himself. "I'm starting to remember...this all happened before...a long time ago..."

Dr WHo walked closer to the couple feeling pretubed. Something weird was going on here...why did he remember this?...

"Did you know theres a monster out in the forest who looks just like you" asked the other guy. The girl laughed.

"Well if there's any monsters here I'll kick their asses, dont worry."

Dr Who thought everythng seemed too familiar. He approched the pair and got a closer look at the guy and gasped.

The guy looked up. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked angrily.

"I'm Dr Who, who the fuck are YOU" Dr Who replied.

"I'M Dr Who!" said the other guy getting even more annoyed.

"Oh shit I know whats going on here" said Dr Who. "Youre me in a past life!"

"Thats crazy" said the other guy. "But wait we both have sonic screwdrivers it must be true!"

"And thats my tardes except from another life!" said Dr Who.

"THEN I GUESS IT MUST BE TRUE" they both said at the same time then gasped. Then they both laughed at the same time.

"Woah spooky" they both said at the same time.

"Hey does anyone want to tell me whats going on?" said the girl. She pushed her hair out of her face and Dr Who gasped.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend queen elizabeth" said the other Dr Who.

Dr Who stared at her face, pale and beautiful and surronded with long black hair. "No...it can't be" he said.

"Why not?" said the other Dr Who.

"Because she's MY girlfriend" he said. "She's from the future and her name is...Destiny Smith."

**(an: sorry for 2 cliffhangers in a row but i will explain everything in the next chapter i promise. reviews please! (NO flames)**


End file.
